


Dissidia Final Fantasy: Chaos Cards

by Silver_Siren



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe- X-Men Esque, Angst and Feels, Canon Characters as Cards, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: Metahumans-a sub-species of mankind that is gifted with the capacity to use mana as they please. For a while, normal man existed peacefully with their magical brethren... then, everything changed when the Church gained power. Metahumans were exiled, persecuted, and murdered in cold blood, until the Church was brought back to heel. The surviving metahumans regrouped, and worked to restore their numbers. Peace was maintained for a while... until a new group, referring to themselves as "Cleansers", rose up, and began hunting metahumans once again.History seemed to repeat itself-the Cleansers died out during their most infamous Cleansing, though not without murdering countless innocent metahumans during the process. One young metahuman will never forget the tragedy-many of his friends are now dead and gone, though one of his dearest friends is still missing. And now, a new problem has made itself known-spirits of the powerful Chaos Cards have begun wreaking havoc throughout the realm, and there seems to be a vengeful metahuman behind it all...





	1. Shadows of the Past

_He stood, not sure of what to do. Heterochromic eyes-left jade green, right crimson red-were filled with despair. His short hair was stained red with dried blood. The sounds of screaming could be heard as another one of his comrades was slain yet again. With renewed ferocity, he tried to stand as more blood oozed from his right thigh, which was partially broken and twisted. He was blasted back, as the masked men close in for the kill-_

 

_Light began to pour out from behind him. He turned around, and was mortified to see one of the few survivors-a longtime friend, at that-running towards an enshrined book. He forced himself back up, and scampered towards her._

 

_“You can’t, Silvia! We were told to never touch that book!” He protested. She scowled at him, her own heterochromic eyes glaring daggers-right crimson red, left purplish-pinkish._

 

_“Desperate times call for desperate measures!”_

 

_“NO!”_

 

_Both of them grabbed the book, and blinding light began to fill the area. When it faded, the thugs were gone, as were all the dead… in fact, only he remained. He began to sob._

 

_He’d lost everything._

* * *

 

He awoke with a start. Looking around, he tried sitting up and winced, looking down at his stomach yet again as the dream flashed before his eyes...The fires and the smell of smoke filled his lunges yet again... only for the feeling to vanish. Realizing he was safe, the flashback faded again from his mind. His breathing slowed to a steady pace to reign in his pounding heart.

 

 _How long will this nightmare torment me?_ He wondered to himself. With a small huff, he slowly rose to his feet. When Osha did, he stumbled ever so slightly but held onto a nearby chair for support until he was stable enough. While looking around, he noticed the room’s layout was unfamiliar and strange. While pondering this, he wandered to the door, searching for a way out of this unfamiliar place. Upon reaching the door he realized it had no handle, only a slot to place a card in the middle of the door.

 

He leaned in closer, but the moment his hand got too close, he cried out in pain as he felt a jolt shoot up his arm… and a dark, shadowy aura appeared in front of him. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the center of the mass, and it formed into a more feminine version of him, smirking with fangs at him. It put its arm out, and conjured what he knew to be a greatsword, before grabbing it.

 

 _“You want to leave? You want the truth? You’ll have to go through me!”_ It taunted. With a smirk, the feminine Osha began to lower into a more mobile stance, raising her greatsword into the air. An even darker aura appears around her as she landed.

 

“Who….who are you?” Osha asked, looking confused and a little scared. The other Osha smirked.

 

 _“Why, I’m you! Or rather, your darkness made manifest!”_ The figure told him. Osha, terrified, backed up quickly. The figure encroached, maintaining her demonic smirk.

 

 _“Come on… don’t you want to know what happened to the cards you swore to protect? Or perhaps your friend? You won’t be able to learn the fate of either if you continue to run, like you always have!”_ She teased. Osha’s cowering demeanor suddenly faded, quickly replaced with seething rage.

 

“....What happened to them?! What happened to her?!” He demanded, furious. His dark-self giggled like a child.

 

 _“If you want to find out, you’ll have to beat me~!”_ She told him, tone sing-song. Osha looked furious, confused and still slightly dazed.

 

“....Why would I fight myself?!”

 

_“Because, if you can’t overcome yourself, how can you hope to overcome whatever enemies cross your path?”_

 

“..What are you talking about? _”_ Osha wondered, calming down, but still somewhat unnerved by the idea of fighting this strange entity that had appeared out of thin air. She, however, didn’t seem to care.

 

_“Oh, you’ll get it soon enough, light-self!”_

 

Osha gulps, while looking around for something to defend himself with, only finding a small and rusted sword. Much to his surprise, when he grasped the weapon, light surged over it, instantly restoring it to prime condition. His dark self seemed pleased.

 

 _“Now, fight, or die not knowing anything!”_ She taunted. Osha blinked, thoroughly confused as to why the light surged onto the blade, but readied himself nonetheless.

 

“If..if you insist..then I will fight!” He stammered. The dark-self charged forward, and brought the blade over her body, which Osha barely had time to deflect with his katana. The dark-self flipped back off, but resumed the relentless assault, which Osha parried. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t...

 

 _“Come on! Stop being a coward already! How would_ **_she_ ** _feel if she found out you refused to fight?!”_

 

That was enough. Osha had finally had enough. He gritted his teeth and readied his blade, relaxing his arms and legs.

 

 **_“This is it….I’m done running!”_ ** He thought angrily. Settled in his heart and mind, he set the blade of his katana in his dark self”s direction.

 

Osha lunged forward at the same time his dark self readies something in her palm. He grit his teeth, knowing he had no choice but to take this head on. The shadow giggled manically.

 

“ _Thinking of taking me head on, now are we? Here’s some bad news…..YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TAKE THIS HEAD ON!”_ She told him as she thrusted her palm out at Osha, a fount of black and oozing blood erupts from it. He dodged to his right, just barely. A little bit of the dark and oozing blood touched his right shoulder, causing immense pain and eliciting a strangled cry of agony. His muscles immediately seized up. He grimaced, but managed to stay on his two feet. His dark self raised her greatsword high above her head.

 

“ _Pathetic….._ ” She sighs, clearly disappointed. “ _You have failed….I suppose this counts as both our failures….goodbye me. Forever…_ ”

 

She swung her greatsword down towards his head with all her might, leaving a dark streak in its path. Osha raised his katana up to block the heavy blow. The force was enough to knock him away… which surprised the dark-self.

 

“ _Again, you insist that you can fight me, and yet, you’re refusing to! Your darker self! Someone you should know better then_ **_her_ ** _….”_

 

The shadow snarled in realization.

 

 _“Of course…_ **_she’s_ ** _the problem.._ **_she's_ ** _the reason you won't fight! You’ve always depended on her! And now, you can’t forgive her, can you?!  Even if you say you don’t hate her..._ **_I DO!_ ** _And that's_ **_all_ ** _that will matter when_ **_I'm_ ** _in control!_ ” She raises her greatsword again, tears slightly brimming her eyes.

 

**_“JUST DIE ALREADY!”_ **

 

Osha bit his lip. He had to survive… for her sake. He had to at least find out what happened to her..

 

**_SHING!_ **

 

The dark Osha stared in shock as her attack was parried, and then, she was forced back. Before she could properly recover, Osha’s fury drove him to rush forward at inhuman speeds, and then cut her down where she stood. The shadow-self chuckled, and smirked as her arm dropped to the floor, completely and utterly severed.

 

_“There we go… heh. You win. My strength is yours…”_

 

She faded away, and then re-entered his body, causing him a deal of pain, before he managed to catch his breath. Then, the oddly-shaped keyhole began to stir, and he grimaced.

 

“Oh, come on! Not again!”


	2. First Card

Osha, gripping his stomach, stood up on one knee. The card slot kept glowing brightly, before the light came forth from the hole, filling the area with blinding light, which then faded to reveal a red-armored figure with a sword. The dark-self hissed.

 

 _“I_ _can sense it… this thing’s corrupted!”_ The dark-self told Osha,seemingly from inside his head.

 

“Corrupted? What are you talking about-WHOA!”

 

_ “Your light will fade!”  _ The red armored warrior proclaimed as he raised his blade towards Osha. 

 

_ “Now, we fight!”  _

 

He lunged at Osha, who parried the blade with his own katana. A dark burst comes forth in front of Osha (much to his shock) and a greatsword slams into the ground. A rift formed above the hilt, and black blood oozed, before forming into a person slowly.

 

“ _ Did you miss me, light-self?”  _

 

He blinked as the black blood solidified, cracked and broke, revealing the dark self he just defeated, healthy and hale, but most importantly…  _ On his side…  _ If its word was anything to go by.

 

“What the hell is going on here, dark me?!” He demanded.

 

_ “Remember the cards your dead master told you to never touch?”  _

 

“Of course! He said that their power-”

 

_ “‘Was too dangerous for man, they can never see the light of day, blah blah blah.’ Yeah, remember, I’m a part of you, so I have your memories. But that aside, this is one of those cards, manifested, but corrupted.”  _

 

“Like some sort of spirit? How was it corrupted?”

 

_ “Yeah, guess you could call it a spirit… and hell if I know the details, but it’s likely via some sort of magic. Probably similar to what allowed me to appear.” _

 

“...Great… so what do I do?”

 

The dark-self smirked.

 

_ “Kick its ass, then use your light to purify it! And, as a bonus, you get the card as an ally!”  _

 

Osha smiled.

 

“Okay then! Let’s do this!” 

 

Osha lunged at the Warrior in Red head long, side by side with his darkside. They tried to overpower him head on…... to no avail.

_ “Not so fast. You will not extinguish my light so easily! Try again!”  _

 

Osha’s darkside snarls at the Warrior in Red.

 

“ _ You really are starting to piss me off….” _

 

_ “Then channel that anger, and fight with all you have!”  _ The Red taunted. A shared nod, and the dark half went first, channeling all of her fury into vicious, powerful strikes with her greatsword. 

 

_ “Is this all your light?! It is not enough-”  _ Then, the Red fell for the trap. Strike after strike, the Red blocked and parried each and every one... letting his guard stay focused solely on Osha’s dark half.

 

“You will fall, Red!” She screamed, and, with as much stamina as she could muster, she locked their blades together when Red parried her next attack. Red could do naught as Osha himself came crashing on top of him.

 

_ “Now! Finish this by purifying him!” _ The dark-self yelled.

 

Osha sat on top of a now immobilized Red, and put his hand against Red’s face and began the purifying process. Red cried out in pain as the corruption was literally ripped from him, being pulled out into a dark cloud… which then vanished. The dark self rolled her eyes as Red reverted back to his card form, resembling a tarot card of sorts.

 

_ “Well, that’s one down…”  _ She mused. Osha nodded in agreement as he knelt down and picked up the card.

 

“That...looked more painful than I thought it would be… _ ”  _ He muttered.

 

_ “Oh, I bet it hurt like a bitch. Can’t be helped-their very beings were tampered with. It’s the only way to save them. Now, let’s get out there, and get to capturing more cards!”  _ The dark self assured him. 

“Yea. Let’s get out of this room…….how do we get out with this odd lock?” Osha wondered, looked utterly confused and lost, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

_ “The keyhole looks like a card, and big Red came from it… why not try using the card?”  _ His shadow-self suggested. Osha nodded in agreement and placed the card into the slot.

 

The card slot accepted Red’s card and the door clicked open quietly. However, when it started to move it creaked open loudly. A bright light shone through the door, and, suddenly, a dark wave crashed into the light; blinding the two-even more so then the white light could have ever hoped for-and both Osha and his dark side were pulled screaming from the room, rather violently at that. They both then felt a thwack to the back of their heads and they passed out.

 

Osha awoke sometime later, being cradled by his dark side who was looking very distraught and growling to herself.

 

_ “Of all the times he had to faint….dammit…...not much I can do now though.” _ His dark side sighed, not yet realizing Osha was awake. He grabbed his head and moaned in pain. 

 

“Why does my head hurt so much….ow...owowowo.” 

 

His dark side blinked and smacked him in the shoulder.

  
_ “You should be more careful dammit! You almost died  _ **_again_ ** _. You can’t die unless I kill you. Ya hear me?” _ His dark side scolded, scowling. Osha blinked and groaned.

“Slave driver….” Osha mumbled.


End file.
